introduction to a new way of life
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: this is just an opener to one of my new stories. Tell me how you like. The story is better. It is a short intro.


This is just an opening, kind of, to my new story. I'm hell, I'm death, I'm… I think you should all take a look at it when done reading this, and when it comes out. Well, I hope that none of you light heads really take the second 'way' into a mind. Don't really send me that junk. Lol. I don't own Johnny the homicidal maniac. And, yes, it is him telling this little, 'story.' Enjoy.

Chapter: 00.5 introduction to a new way of life

Death. Death is only a saying. A word that means a lot to the pathetic human race. A bunch of off the top dead beats that will never make it in the world of the so-called, 'living'. They cry at night, hoping that the silence of themselves will make the problems go away. They pray that with one simple twist of their wrist and a steady needle, or a knife, they can get ride of it. No, you can't. You can't fix something that isn't wrong. People now in days say that they are sick, or bad, or stressed. They aren't. They are just lonely. Sick and twisted minds end up here, like I have. These people are not sick, or twisted, they just crave attention. Who would do that to themselves for 5 minutes of fame and then a life time of pills that make you even more depressed. I hate it. I hate it, and I hate the people that believe in it. They are really pathetic. I walk around these hallowed, and endless rooms. I look for new ways to keep myself happy, and away from a 6ft grave deep hole to hell. I have found the way. I found it, and I intend on using it as much as I can. But, for these people, they need something. They just need a little boost, a boost of 'happiness'.

Hehe, I know what Happiness is. Happiness is when you can kill something, and not give a damn that it's life just slipped so easily through your own hands. I love it. I love it so much. A relaxing feeling you get from ending someone's life. The pleasure you get from telling them, and being able to make their lives better by ending it. It is enough to make you want to go on living. To perfect your work. To make it so that you know that you have helped tens, hundreds, or perhaps even, thousands. Ha.

I know all of this. I have been there. I have been there, and I am back. I went to heaven, I have lived in hell. There is nothing more pathetic then seeing some stupid and pathetic low life gasp for their final breath of life. And here I am, assuring them that they have life, for at least 10 more seconds that is. They just are so god damned stuck up and high and mighty to even realize that.

I am only telling all of you poor innocent souls what I am telling you now because, well because you need to know that there is still reality and sane people in this world. I am here to help you all. I can help you all. Just listen to a few more words I have to say…and you will know…

You can love nothing in this world. Even the rain outside now seemes not to come down as hard as this reality I live in. No. Nothing in this world could ever be loved enough to last forever. Tell me, have you ever been so mad at someone that you wished them dead? Or have you found some pathetic way to take that anger out on? Well, if you have, that just is telling you that you do have a heart, no its not broken. It works like every one else's. A PIT OF HELL. That is the human heart. You all think you possess this, 'love' but you don't. You don't even know what love is. How could you? Have you ever been so much in love with someone that you wanted to kill them and englaze them in a glass case, so that you can keep them forever? Well, I have. And yet I can not say that I myself really know what love is. No, I don't. I am not changing you…I can't. You are changed already, I am just here to make it all better for you…so, would you like to know how I plan to make it all better for you?

Well one way is to read the story I am going to post on this, it is called, 'I'm hell, I'm death, I'm…' And of course the second way, give me your address so that I can come and personally help you…hehehe.

Well, I hope that you all learned something from all of this. Have a nice day, or in my case, night.

-TheLustofkilling


End file.
